Mutant Chronical
by VileCannonOmega
Summary: A fanfic about what would happen when me and my friends get involved with TMNT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Monsters to transform

It was a quiet evening in NY. Me and my good friend Andrew finally were able to meet up. But he had to go to his girlfriend Gem soon. We went to see a movie which was your standard action movie.

After that we cut through a couple of allies to get to his apartment. We go this way all the time but something was different. To our surprise a pack of dogs ran out of the shadows. We ran but Andrew got bit so we had to stop and hide. However the dogs found us. We saw some guys in suits ahead of us. They must have came from T.C.R.I by the look of their van. They carried some glowy blue stuff in containers which one of them forgot. I grab it and ask "What is it?" Andrew was in pain so he didn't care. There were loose electrical wires which were active. Somehow a small explosion went off and the container of the ooze broke which covered both of us.

I fell near the fire my shin. I looked over at Andrew who was in much more pain. We both felt strange like we were changing. Andrew looked at his hand, it was twich but expanding slowly. Actually it looked like his entire body was growing. Creaks and cracks could be heard as he screamed in pain. "What's happening?!" He shouted. His bones felt like they were breaking and moving. His fingernails turned black and grew over his fingers and curved. They were claws. His height continued to increase until he was about 9 feet. Then his body expanded outwards. Rips were heard as the fabric of his clothes couldn't withstand the growth. His shirt was ripped to shreds. What I saw was muscle but covered in hair like fur. This fur grew over his body.

His arms lengthened until his hands were below his knees. His bones pushed out until ther protrude out of his skin like a kind of spike. His spine bent and twisted as small spike stuck out and a tail erupted out from behind him. Andrew screamed in pain. His jeans were turned into shorts by his growth. Now Andrew looked like a werewolf with spikes. A snout grew out of his face and all his teeth were fangs. His transformation was complete with a howl. He looked muscular but his arms looked skinny.

I watched with terror then my transformation started. My skin felt drier and dead. My entire body felt like it was decomposing. Small claws replaced my fingernails, and small fangs replaced my teeth. My height only slightly increased, but I looked like a zombie. My eyes turned pure black with bright red pupils. My vision was vanishing./p

My brain was on overload. Too many thoughts were in my head but they weren't mine. I was listening to other people but I mostly heard were Andrew's thoughts. He was thinking of Gem and what kind of monster he is. Then I could see but it wasn't my perspective, it was one of the dogs who chased us. My brain couldn't take much more. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted in pain. The dogs came over and so did Andrew. My mind was exponentially better. I stood up as my transformation was complete. "Andrew can you hear me. Do you understand what Im saying?" Andrew said yes. His voice was slightly deeper while mine sounded a little raspy. "We've became monsters Andrew! Humanity wil not accept us!" Andrew didn't listen. "Gem would! She'll accept me! I need to be with her!" Andrew got on all fours and ran off. I could see where he's going. So I know the shortcuts to beat him.


	2. Chapter 2

l Chapter 2 Beauty or Beast  
Gem was getting ready for her date with Andrew. She was wearing a white dress. Gem found her favorite belt. It macthed her dress but had a fake dog tail in the back. Then she found her hairband which had dog ears on it. She went out her door and waited.

Andrew was a few blocks away when I yanked his tail. He turned and growled, but realized it was me. "What are you doing?" I asked "She can't see us like this!" Andrew still growled. "Joe you're wrong! Gem will recognize me!" With those words he walked out of the street and right to her.  
Gem turned around and screamed "MONSTER!" She started running away. "Gem wait!" Andrew called and followed her. I had to follow them, but I can't see much. Then I sensed a Pitbull pup. She saw my appearance but didn't run away. She want to stay with me, and I could from her perspective. I picked the pup up and used her as my eyes.

Gem ran to a dead end. She turned and saw Andrew. He approached slowly. "Gem it's me. It's Andrew." He walked under a street light. Gem saw the jean shorts and realized they were Andrew's favorite. She walked up to him and saw the color of his eyes. It was Andrew. She got so glad she hugged him tight. Andrew gently hugged back.

"Man it's hard to keep up with a 9 foot tall spikey flee bag." I told myself. The pup bark and agreed. "Joe" I heard someone call. I hid behind a dumpster. It was Mikalya, my girlfriend. She wore her tanktop, short shorts, and her boots. "Crap!" I whispered. "I forgot I was suppose to meet up with her." Mikalya didn't hear and walked right by the dumpster. She tried calling and my ringtone gave me away. "Joe come out now!" She shouted. I had no choice so I walked out. The next thing was her picking up a trash can lid and throwing it like a frisbee straight to my dried up face. "No wait its me!" I begged. She put her fist down. "Joe what happened to you?" She asked. "You look like The Walking Dead!" I felt embarrassed, but I told her that some ooze from T.C.R.I did this to me and Andrew. She was interested, "So a second dose of the ooze will change you back." Then she saw the pup that were being my eyes. She picked up the pup and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I know where can get some ooze."

Andrew explained to Gem what happened. Gem hugged him more, "Im so sorry." Andrew nodded "It's ok Gem. I knew you would accept me." Gem giggled "You are my boyfriend dummy. Im suppose to accept and love you." Andrew had a smile that was kinda creepy because of the fangs. Gem still giggled and rubbed his stomach. Andrew laid on his back, had his tounge hanging out, and made a playfully growling noise.

Mikalya took me to a small building where the guys in suits just left. We went inside and took a container of the ooze. The pup kept giving kisses but she dropped them both. The ooze spilled on her.

I can't believe it! Another person I care about will transform. "Babe I feel stange." She held her sides. Fur started growing all over her body. A blue stripe from her hair became a mark down her side. Dog ears sprouted on top of her head. She growled as a small snout grew. She took her boots of and her feet turned more paw like. Her growth was both upwards and outwards. Her tanktop got ripped to shreds. As her chest expanded while her body looked slim and fit. Her arms gained more strength but looked they gained a little amount of muscle. Her legs grew slight muscle but enough to win any race. A small tail erupted and she wince in pain. She let out a howl to show her transformation was done. Her blue eyes stuck out like sapphires. She only gained about 9 inches of height though. "Glad that's over" she said. Her voice sound a bit more seductive than normal. She felt the fur on her body "Wow! Im so soft and fluffy!" I crack a smile. She sees that and smiles back "Let's go find Gem and Andrew."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A group untied to aCrimson surprise

During this a group of three were enjoying the evening. Their names are Ted, Rose, and Victoria. Rumors have already been spreading about ninjas and monsters in the city so they explored to see them. So far their search came up empty. "I wounder where this monsters come from?" Rose said. Victoria agreed. "And don't forget the ninjas! I thought they were never real and only in Japan." Ted looked at them with a bored expression. "There's more to Japan than just ninjas and anime you know." They see Mikalya walking and they decide to follow her.

I took a differen path. She didn't know her thoughts flowed my head like a river. All her personal desires and memories were like an open book. That I couldn't bare that. The pup who I named Shade trotted by my side. She had something in her mouth, a pair of glasses. These were the special kind blind people wear.

I put them on and I can see out of Shade's eyes perfectly. The thoughts weren't as choatic as earlier. I could think clearly again. Then I realized my mind was gifted. I could control and manipulate the mind of dogs and wolves. I could hear their thoughts and and speak to them telepathically.

I found Andrew at the park with Gem. His thoughts were so kind and sweet. So I walked forward then the thoughts of Mikalya faded in. Gem saw me and screamed "ZOMBIE!" She grabbed a rock and threw it at my stomach. "Andrew you didn't explain her!" I told him telepathically. Andrew pulled her away. "Gem stop! It's Joe! Not a zombie!" Gem stopped and helped me up. "Sorry Joe. I thought you turned into a gaint dog too.

Mikayla walked up. "Aww looks like Andrew became a red big bad wolf." She said like a flirt. "I can say Im enjoying my change." Gem was shocked. "Mikalya you're not wearing any top!" Mikalya smirked. "When you're covered in fur, clothes aren't a problem.

Andrew looked himself over. "Actually Im more like a crimson than red. That's it's! Until we're human again we need new names! Im Crimson Claw!" Gem giggled. Ted, Rose, and Victoria walked up. "Uh...J-Joe?...Mikalya?...A-Andrew? Is that you?" We turn around and see them. At least the good thing is that the whole group is here. But looking at the four pairs of eyes in the shadows states that we're not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="text-align: left; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 4 shell shock to a Windshatter/span/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"Well looks like explaining would have to wait. The figures scaled the building and leaped off, and landed right in front of us. It was the Turtles! They've been nothing but rumors but I guess they're true. We all have no fighting experience so we're gonna lose./p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"The one with the red mask spoke. "Looks like we got a couple of overgrown mutts and a rotting bag of flesh!" He cracked his knuckles. "So are gonna bash some heads or not?" The one with the orange mask looked upset. "Aww, but look soft and fluffy." The red masked one punched the orange masked one. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"I stepped back. Mikalya and Andrew could probably hold their own, but I couldn't. The blue masked one had it's swords pointed at us. "Let those people go! This is your only warning!" /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"We were surprised. "Wait we don't want trouble." Andrew said. The red masked one smirked. "Too late. You're trouble and Im gonna put you in a world of hurt!" The purple masked one was silent. "Maybe they're telling the truth. And one of them is a girl so we can't fight them." The red masked one bopped his head. "They're trouble making mutants! It doesn't matter! If you're all softies I'll take them myself!"/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"It dashed at us. All I could think was "protect us!" Andrew and Mikalya obeyed. Without hesitation Andrew grabbed the blue masked turtle and threw it at the other turtles. Mikalya then Headbutt the orange masked turrte then punched the purple masked one. She ran back over to us. I tried to get away but the red masked gave me a fury of punches and kicks. Gem, Ted, Victoria, and Rose stood in front of us with their arms spread out. "No more fighting!" Shouted Gem. "You're not hurting my brother Joe anymore!" Victoria said. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The turtles put their weapons down. They an egg and threw at the ground and smoke came out. They disappeared without a trace. Mikalya helped me back up and Victoria hugged me. Rose talked to Gem, and Ted was with Andrew. We all sit down and Andrew explain out our portion of what happened and I explained Mikalya's part. "Wow so some blue ooze did that?" Asked Ted. We nodded to agree. "Well I don't think you can stay at our houses if you want." Said Rose. "Wait how about we find them a home." Victoria said. It wasn't a bad a idea. "That's a good idea and my mutant name will be...Windshatter!" Mikalya said with pride. So now we're gonna have to find a home. That should be easy./spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: small;"span style="line-height: 19px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); background-color: #fffffa;" Right?/span/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="text-align: left; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 5 Hope we're Ly-King our new home/span/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"We've been walking for hours. To Andrew and Mikalya... I mean Crimson Claw and Windshatter it's not a problem. For me and Rose, Gem, Victoria, and Ted we get tired. There has to a place where we can stay. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"We walk to the old rundown part of the city. It's mostly old factories and werehouses. A good spot for us to stay. I remember hearing ghost stories about this place when I was a kid. Now that's the reason why we're here. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"There was an old textile factory with the entrance open. We go inside to check it out. Ted brought flashlight for Rose and Victoria. I didn't need them because I got shade to see. "I found a switch!" Windshatter called and flicked it on. The lights flickered then activated. The layout was one large central room. A big cafeteria and kitchen, a slight smaller room and six large rooms down a hall. Those rooms can be converted into bedrooms, the central room will be our living room, the kitchen stays the same, and that other room can be like a gym or training room. The best part is plenty of bathrooms. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""I think this place will do just fine." I said and everyone agreed. Crimson was in the back area which looked like a junkyard. I thought "I we had some furniture, this place would be like home."/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"About an hour later Ted came back. "Joe come outside." He said and I followed. There were dozens of dogs all different sizes and breeds. Also they broght mattresses, chairs, cushions, small couches, stools, pieces of bed frames, and tables. Everyone else came outside and saw this. "Looks like we got stuff to call this place home." Windshatter said. "Then we better get to work." Crimson Claw replied. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"About another hour later we made the factory our home. We had electricity, running water, and beds to sleep on. Ted, Rose, and Victoria all agreed to help us get food, be updated on any info, and make sure no ones knows we're here. Gem went to mine and Andrew's apartment to get our stuff. We live in the same apartment because its cheaper and Im dirt poor. She dropped it off and went to get Mikalya's stuff from her house. After all that was taken care of we had a home. "I think I know my mutant name." Everyone turned and looked at me. "My new name is Ly-King. Since I can control dogs and wolves I can be like a king to them. Also a werewolf can referred as a lycan." Mikalya bowed. "Then it's an honor to live with a king." Everyone laughed and we went to our rooms to spend the first night in our ne/spanspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: small;"span style="line-height: 19px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); background-color: #fffffa;"w home./span/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="text-align: left; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 6 Just batty to meet new people/span/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"Crimson Claw, Windshatter, and I have now accepted life as mutants. Gem has been keeping us updated on news, Ted has been doing our grocery shopping, Rose brought us school books because we're still students, and Victoria has been my lab assistant. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"I made a small garage into my lab. With my extended knowledge I could solve anything. Now it's time what this blue ooze is!/p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"Crimson and Winshatter were in the training gym testing their strength and agility. Ted and Gem came in with lunch and news. "Where's Joe?" Asked Ted. Crimson chuckled. "Ly-King is in his lab. It's best not to disturb him. Unless you want the whole place to go boom." Gem had microscope slides. "We got the samples he asked for. Squid, lion, eagle, lizard, mouse, and turtle." Windshatter smiled. "Knock on the door and Victoria will pick them up." Gem nodded and did that./p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"Meanwhile Rose was with her friend Chris. They spent their day at an arcade then to the zoo. They saw all the animals. After that they went their ways. Rose went to see us, but she didn't know she was followed. Chris wanted to know where she disappeared to. Chris hid in a near by building. Before being chased by a swarm of bats. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"Rose walked about and went to the lab. She saw a container of the ooze. She ignored all the keep out and do not touch signs. Rose pressed a button and the lion and eagle DNA mixed with the ooze and formed a mixture. /p  
p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chris jumped in "Found you!" She jumped and threw pure ooze at him. Also to add more to the issue T.C.R.I vans arrived. Just as we were having/spanspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: small;"span style="line-height: 19px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); background-color: #fffffa;" lunch./span/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 God Kraang it! And more monsters!

Chris stepped back and shouted in pain. His transformation will be much different. Rose moved back in fear. Chris's body expanded and his height increased.

There was a pain unlike me, Windshatter, Crimson Claw has ever experienced. He felt two extra arms erupting out of his back. His shirt was ripped in half by this. The fingers on these new arms grew long and longer. Skin formed in in between them and connected to his lower back. He screeched in pain.

His face started morphing. Long sharp fangs replaced his teeth. His ears stuck up and grew larger, much larger. His eyesight was faded in to different colors. His hair was becoming fur.

His pants teared as his legs grew to support his larger body. His shoes were already in peices. The feet became slight longer but with more hook like claws. Rose was terrified.

The extra arm became wings. His bat transformation was complete. He screeched and started to take off. Victoria ran to Rose with a red nose Pitbull. She shut the door and locked it. "T.C.R.I is here. Joe told me to stay in here."

Gem and Ted hid in the basement while the three of us prepared. I grabbed a baseball bat with hammer nails sticking out at all sides. Crimson Claw and Windshatter growled. Let the fighting begin!

The guys in suits kicked down the door and came right at us. Crimson slashed one in half. But not blood! Just spark! It's a robot! A weird pink squishy brain thingy jumped out and crawled away. That means we won't have any problem hurting them.

Windshatter picked a guy up and tossed it at a group and they all went down. A group of the brainy things crawled away. She smirked and punched one right through a guy and chucked it over at the pile.

I've been having a good time swinging their heads off and bashing them with my lucky bat. They just keep coming and we got a decent pile of them in the corner.

Mikalya turned to Rose. "What was that thing that flew away?" Rose was upset. "My friend Chris. He followed me here. He startled me and I threw ooze on him." Victoria was mad. "That was our only pure ooze!" The fighting caused shaking and ooze fell on them. The mixed ooze hitting Rose and some pure ooze hits Victoria and the Pitbull.

Can't we just have one day with no fighting or transformations. Is really this hard to have?


End file.
